A foundation composition can be applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture and to hide pores, imperfections, fine lines and the like. A foundation composition is also applied to moisturize the skin, to balance the oil level of the skin, and to provide protection against the adverse effects of sunlight, wind, and other environmental factors.
Foundation compositions in the form of solids, such as loose powders and pressed powders are popular among consumers who enjoy the fresh light feeling on the skin. Pressed powder foundations which are packaged in compacts are particularly suitable; as such products can be carried for use.
For pressed powder foundations, long lasting benefit is one of the biggest consumer needs, especially in spring and summer. As is well known in the art, generally skin becomes oilier in spring and summer and drier in winter and autumn. In pressed powder foundations which have low amount of liquid, the wetness of the powder included in the original form is low. For such product form, the powders tend to be wetted by sebum and/or sweat, and thus the color or shade of the foundation may change. Such change of color/shade is a common concern for powder foundations, as such change in shade may be perceived by consumers as make-up wearing off.
Sericite and mica are components of powder foundations functioning as filler and pigment, which provide favorable look, such as translucent or pearlescent, depending on the type of material. When sericite or mica of natural origin is wetted by sebum or sweat, translucency of sericite or mica itself increases, while impurities such as iron oxide contained in the natural sericite or mica become more visible, such that the overall pigment appears as having a dull color. This is believed to be one of the causes of color/shade change.
In order to alleviate the above mentioned problem, several approaches have been taken in formulating powder foundations. One approach is to prohibit sebum or sweat from wetting the powders, for example, by treating powders with coating agents such as fluorine which is known to repel both sweat and sebum. Thus, foundations using fluorine coated pigments provide good wear resistance initially upon application, and over a certain period of time. These foundations containing fluorine coated pigments, however, tend not to be as effective when the foundation is worn for a long time. Another approach is to incorporate a pigment that is already wetted by certain oils, such as taught in JP 2006-176557A (Kanebo), such that the shade change caused by further wetting can be avoided. These foundations are effective in avoiding shade change, however, tend to provide a moist and less light feeling, due to the greater amount of oil incorporated in the entire composition. Accordingly, foundations that have balanced benefits of good resistance to color/shade change, while providing a fresh feel to the skin, are still desired.
JP 9-110452A and WO2007/119395 (Nippon Sheet Glass) disclose flaky glass that is useful for cosmetic use, its physical properties, and manufacturing processes. Cosmetic materials comprising flaky glass is generally disclosed, as having benefits of good spreadability, skin adhesion and transparency, fine texture and feel.
While incorporation of flaky glass in cosmetic compositions provides certain appearance benefits, because of their relatively flat and thin shape, they may cause difficulty in cake press formability. Cake press formability affects product performance such as pay off, and also affects shock resistance of the pressed cake. Suitable binders compatible with flaky glass which can form powder foundations using common pressing procedures are desired. Further, there is room for improving the adhesion of flaky glass on the skin.
FR 2885298A (LCW) discloses the use of sodium stearyl fumarate as a binding agent for cosmetic compositions which are pressed to be in a tablet form.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a pressed powder cosmetic composition which has balanced benefits in terms of shine control, transfer resistance, color stability, good spreadability when applying on the skin, good adhesion on the skin, fine texture, fresh light feel on the skin, cake press formability, shock resistance and good pay off.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.